bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
The Binding of Isaac: Wrath of the Lamb
The Binding of Isaac: Wrath of the Lamb is an official DLC expansion to The Binding of Isaac, which adds new items, rooms, enemies, bosses, and more. The DLC was released on Steam on May 28, 2012 and costs $2.99/£1.99/2.99€. For pre-release information and beta images, see Wrath of the Lamb (Pre-Release). For patch version history, please see Wrath of the Lamb/Version History. Please report bugs to Wrath of the Lamb Bugs and do not post them here. Items The items added in the Wrath of the Lamb DLC can be found by clicking here! To see the Wrath of the Lamb Collection page which documents which items you have found see WotL Collection. Challenges Wrath of the Lamb saw the addition of ten challenges. More details about each challenge and their unlockable items can be found on the challenges page. Achievements 24 achievements were added with the Wrath of the Lamb DLC. What they are and their unlock requirements can be found on the Achievements page. Secrets Secrets added to Wrath of the lamb DLC can be found at Secrets Wrath Of The Lamb. Floors The Cellar The Cellar is the alt for the Basement. The enemies differ greatly to that of the Basement, having more of a spider-centric focus as opposed to flies. The Cellar's enemies/bosses are arguably harder than that of the Basement's, making it a challenge for newer players. The Catacombs The Catacombs is the Caves alternate floor. Necropolis Necropolis is the alt of The Depths. It generally features the harder versions of enemies from The Depths. Utero Identical in appearance to The Womb, Utero is identified by different enemies and boss types. Cathedral With Cathedral-styled walls, Cathedral is the polar opposite of Sheol and is the other option of floor to go after defeating It Lives. It features angel-based monsters (white bomb snakes, angel fetuses) and contains a new final boss. Rooms Angel Room See Angel Room for more detail. An alternative to the Devil Room. Item does not cost player hearts. Curse Room Costs 1 heart (Half a heart walking in, half a heart walking out) to enter and exit. Has either one or two red chests or rarely an item inside. The heart cost can be bypassed with flying upgrades so long as Isaac does not touch the spikes on the sides of the doorway. (This only applies on the way in, with the way back out always causing damage with or without flying upgrades.) If a secret room is next to the Curse room, a second spike door will be spawned allowing access between the two. Sacrifice Room Contains nothing but a single spike floor tile. Seems to spawn chests - both locked and unlocked - after walking on the spikes. Random cost of life, sometimes it happens with spending one heart and sometimes more. It is possible to use the Book of Shadows to spend no life but make the chest appear (Note: flying does not affect those spikes). Boss Arena A special challenge room that seems to always contain an item, at the expense of spawning bosses - much like the normal challenge rooms past The Womb, but found before this point in the game. Visual differences from the normal challenge room are an additional skull at the top of the barred door and a bloody sword on the map. You must either have only 1 heart to go inside (not including soul hearts) or clear all rooms without taking damage. Library Gives you 2 books to choose from. Requires key to unlock door. This room can spawn in The Womb and Utero as well as the usual floors. On rare occasions, there may be an item instead of a book on one or both of the pedestals. This is thought to be a bug. Chapel (Secret Room) A secret room type with glass windows portraying a white cross as well as Isaac's face. Usually contains one half of an eternal heart or a single Fortune Teller machine. Heart (Secret Room) A secret room type that looks like a room from the Womb and Utero floors. It spawns approximately 7 red hearts. Trinket (Secret Room) Interior similar to Cellar stage. Contains random trinket lying in the center. Mob (Secret Room) A secret room that contains enemies. has a darker look than regular rooms, it is similar to the necropolis in look. spawns random enemies. found like finding the secret room by breaking through walls. This room only seems to replace secret rooms on XL levels, indicating that it may be a bug. Monsters *Spiders - Small black spiders that skitter sporadically across the floor. Their movement is difficult to predict, sometimes moving random directions and distances while other times beelining directly toward the player. If they have no direct line of sight to the player, they may stop moving and wait until line of sight is achieved. *Trites - Fast, hopping spiders similar to Hoppers, but capable of jumping much further and faster. Some of them replace where Hoppers would be. (Picture of the correct hopping spiders?) *Widows - Large black spiders that spawn two small spiders when killed. *Super Pooter - Pooter that has a body resembling a Boil which fires 2 blood shots at once. *Cocoon - White boil that spawns spiders. *Mulliboom - Mulligans with a bomb in their head. Unlike other Mulligans, they will chase instead of fleeing from you, and explode upon impact. (Current bug where they will start to close to you and you cannot get away in time) *Buttlicker - Larry Jr.-like enemies that separate when one is killed. *Vomit Gaper - Gaper that spits explosive shots at close range (like Sloth). *Pustule - Green boil that spits explosive shots at close range. *Boil-Head - Mobile Boil *Cocoon-Head - Mobile Cocoon *Pustule-Head - Mobile Pustule. *Blockade Blockage - Clotty that fires in all 8 directions. *Guardian Fly - White fly that turns into an attack fly when whatever it's circling is destroyed. Most commonly found circling around Poop, but is also found around certain enemies like (bomb) leeches and hangmen. *Holy Leech - White leech with guard fly - explosive (like those found in Sheol). *Angel Baby - Skin-colored, winged Baby that spits a triple shot instead of a regular one. (Looks like a big, angry Guardian Angel) *Avarice - Bouncing Greed head. Fires in V pattern similar to SuperPooters. Will steal coins like Greed when player is hit. Amount of coins dropped/stolen from the Player is increased if an Avarice damages the Player in melee. *Vis Fio - Vis that fires both directions. Has a gash in its back similar to the one on its front. *Spike Trap - Blue Pokey which stays on one place, but slides fast in a straight line towards Isaac, then returns to its starting position. Unlike regular Pokeys, they won't despawn when the room is cleared from other enemies until you exit and return to the room they were in. (Overall very similar to spike traps from The Legend of Zelda.) *Hangman - Flying shop owner on a noose with a guard fly. Fires a triple shot that will steal coins like Greed when the player is hit. *Mask of Evil - Big, flying masks that chase you like Knights but are invulnerable. Each mask spawns with a slowly flying heart that spits shots in a cross pattern when in range. A mask dies when its heart is destroyed. *Green Sentry - Sentry statue that shoots exploding missiles. *Swarmhead - A mask surrounded by flies that spawns flies whenever hit. Also periodically spawns flies at random. When destroyed, leaves behind a number of random flies (Pooters, Attack Flies etc.) *Psychic Maw - A maw that fires homing tears with a guard fly. *Chubby Vis - Fires a Lil Chubby who returns after being thrown. Deals 1 full heart of damage. *Big Guts - Bounces, shooting in 8 directions. Splits into two guts when killed. *Gurdy Jr. - Spawns alone in a room like a boss from lower levels. It's a smaller form of Gurdy that can spawn Pooters and spit shots. It will occationally launches into you at incredible speed and then keep moving diagonally like Pride for a certain amount of time. Rarely appears in Necropolis and Utero, also found in the Cathedral. (Correction, Mini-Gurdy can have more than one spawn in a single room. Highest seen so far is 3.) Obstacles * Cobweb - Slows down player as well as projectiles (Can be destroyed by bombs) * Hellfire - An orange version of normal campfires mostly found in the cellar, but occasionally found in other places too. Shoots blood at Isaac. Bosses and Mini-Bosses Wrath of the Lamb saw an addition of multiple bosses, many of which being alternates of existing bosses pre-DLC. A full list of these new bosses can be found at the Bosses Added in Wrath of the Lamb page. Happenings An alternative beggar may occasionally spawn in the place of a normal beggar. This beggar takes on a more demonic appearance (horns, gray skin) than his normal counterpart. This demon beggar does not accept money, instead exchanging hearts for items. The "pedestal" items it gives are Deal with the Devil items. Two spiders spawn when blown up. Curses Curse of Darkness Removes the map, replacing it with a black room with a question mark in the middle (same as a secret room) for the duration of the whole level. Curse of the Labyrinth Makes the current level much larger, by creating more rooms to walk between. These levels, which are indicated by the suffix "XL" (ex: Catacombs XL), are effectively two stages combined into one, with two treasure rooms and two boss rooms (these are almost always linked, from what I've seen in multiple playthroughs). If the Cellar/Basement is afflicted with this curse, both treasure rooms will be locked and will require a key. (When you're doing a challenge there might be only one item room.) Curse of the Lost Expands the current floor one size category higher (Basement/Celler 1 would become the size of Caves/Catacombs 1, Caves/Catacombs 1 becomes Depths/Necropolis 1, etc.) References Category:Videos Category:Wrath of the Lamb Category:Videos Category:Wrath of the Lamb Category:Videos Category:Wrath of the Lamb